


Show him the ropes

by Enigel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage (implied), Comment Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>x5_536 gave me the prompt "Ronon, bondage".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Show him the ropes

**Author's Note:**

> x5_536 gave me the prompt "Ronon, bondage".

He knew spying on his teammates wasn't quite right, but he had to understand; hadn't Sheppard and McKay had enough of being tied up by the enemy, they wanted to play at it in their free time too?

Maybe it was training; he just had to know.

What he saw was unlike anything he'd ever seen during his many years of training, spying or generally sticking his nose in other people's business, so he forgave himself for the ungraceful way in which he blew his cover.

Sheppard broke the silence first: "Well, now that you're here, stop staring and give us a hand, as it were."

"What, hasn't the Major, sorry, Colonel, explained bondage to you yet?" McKay sounded impatient from under the imaginatively knotted layers of rope.

Ronon was good at surviving, but if he was _great_ at anything, it was seizing opportunities.

He grinned wolfishly at McKay. "I prefer learning by practice."


End file.
